Pokeballmachine
the page about the user who dumps crap everywhere lol mess with this page and ill get the gun The Birth of a Legend nothing happened until one day something happened CENSORED lol "Hi; you're on a rock, floating in space. Pretty cool, huh?" is what something first told Emily and then NOW TO 2019 she's alive and dumps crap everywhere. remember, kids, minecraft is better than fortnite pokeball's gallery of what she likes!! yes BUT MARS.jpg |LET THEM ALL GO???!?!!?!?!?!?!? BUT MARS!! Elincia.png|elincia headshot because queen elincia is so kawaii!!! Eirika.png|eeeek princess eirika is also kawaii!! Fire Emblem Awakening.png|fire emblem awakening!! Sans lmao .gif|sans!! Chrom our lord and savior.png|chrom!!! (husbando) Fire Emblem logo!!.png|FIRE EMBLEM!! mha!!.jpg|my hero academia!! yugioh-gif-17.gif|yugioh!! (childhood but i still like it anyway!!) pikachu.gif|pokemon!!! spongebob anime.jpg|the spongebob ani-- WAIT fairy tail!!.jpg|fairy tail!! (and a bunch of anime!!) wings of fire logo.png|wings of fire!! Glory WoF.jpg|OUR GURL GLORYYY One of the best things ever.jpg|video games!! i've been playing them for ten years!! Why Pokeball dumps random crap everywhere because she can anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime anime and jrpg memes feed me some anime and jrpg (japanese roleplaying game) i prefer: * fire emblem memes * fairy tail * fire emblem * yugioh memes (mostly exodia) * memes * memes * memes * gordin but mars memes * thanos * thanos memes * anything that i like of memes a bullet point * this is bullet point buddy! you may feed him anything as long as it's edible!! which means no feeding it garbage why why why why why why why am i writing a bunch of whys our lord and savior it's our ylissean exalt boi CHROM!! here on pokeball's page, we don't ship chrom x sumia (chromia)!! we ship chrom x robin (chrobin)!!! ok, now to REAL STUFF!! ok lets go History/General the story of how poke came to life :o One day nothing was nowhe-- ok that doesn't need to be here. One day POKE was nowhere. Yes, that's right. Until one day Poke's mom and dad went through a process called reproduction where the dad-- oh wait never mind there's probably some kids here lol Then she came out of nowhere or something lol Then in fourth grade she learned that she was nearsighted and THAT'S the reason she might fail in everything if you were with her in those days So then she wears glasses Now she dumps crap everywhere while waiting for something actually good to happen Appearance Poke looks more like her mother. She has red hair and blue eyes with some shades of brown. You'll find her wearing glasses, duh. Have you read history/general? Personality Pokeball absolutely hates life. She only found a few reasons to live. To be on FANDOM and play Fire Emblem (duh) while making a bunch of Wings of Fire OCs. She hates school and is a procrastinator who hates work, definitely extra work as well. She only likes to listen to people speak when she's in a rush if it's "neccessary". what am i doing i dont know what she does all the time * Play Fire Emblem * Think about Thanos * Make WoF ocs * Live * Breathe * Type * Sleep * Think about memes * Crush on Chrom * Crush on memes * stuff * more stuff * even more stuff Crushes * Real life: undecided but i thought i was asexual but i found out i'm pan sooooo still waiting to be confirmed * Video games: Chrom! * Anime: Gordin!! gordin adding a gallery later because im lazyCategory:Users Category:Females Category:Weebs Category:OG Gamers Category:Gamers Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Humans